Analeigh SterninCrane Season 2
by LilithFanBebeNeuwrotic
Summary: Analeigh is back in Boston and preparations for Frederick and Krysta's wedding are in full swing. Meanwhile, Frasier is trying to make up for lost time with his daughter while Analeigh is busy exploring the possibilities of her future.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back! It has taken me a while to figure out how I'm going to write this story and how to even start. Sorry it's taken so long! Anyway, here's the sequel!

APOV

Kill me now. Could this be any worse? I was in a dressing room and sitting in front of me was this bright, frilly, pink,...monstrosity. In other words, the first dress Krysta wanted us to try on as potential bridesmaids dresses.

I put it on, still wearing my high tops and walked out where Krysta was waiting with her mother and my mother.(She was trying to emphasize the fact that she thought of my mom as her mom, too. And that after the wedding we would all be one family.) I looked at my mother and her face showed sympathy for the torture I was being put through. She liked the dress about as much as I did. Of course, Krysta's sorority sisters thought they were wonderful.

"These are perfect!" One girl, Kelly, who was Krysta's younger sister, stated.

"I agree!" Brooke conquered.

"I hate it." I said flatly. Suddenly all of the high pitched excitement was silenced. "I'm too pale for this dress."

"We can get you a spray tan." Kelly said.

"I'm not the only person who doesn't look good in this dress." I said. "Brooke's red hair clashes with pink. Lydia's spilling out over this low cut sweet heart. Kelly is the only person who looks decent in this."

She examined each of and realized that I was right. "Next one." She sighed.

We went through dress after dress, none of them getting a unanimous vote. I looked through the racks and tried to find one that would look good on all of us.

"Who's a genius? I'm a genius!" I said, grabbing the perfect dress.

I quickly put it on trying to beat Kelly before she showed Krysta yet another pink dress.

I ran out to where everyone was waiting and Kelly came out behind me. I smiled at my victory.

"Whaddya think?" I asked. "Nude, full length, breathable material. Blush rosettes along the bust. I like it better than the ruffled pink cocktail dresses."

"Kelly," Krysta said. "Could you see if they have this dress in everyone's sizes, just to make sure?"

"Yeah, sure." She said slowly. I didn't mean to upset her, but there was no way I was wearing a pink dress in all of the pictures that would be taken on that day.

"Good call, Analeigh." Krysta smiled.

Thankfully, the dress looked fabulous on everyone, much to Kelly's chagrin. The other girls left while I stayed and watched my mom and Krysta's mom try on dresses.

"Krysta," I asked. "What's your color scheme again?"

"Well, I was thinking very bright colors. Pink, kelly green, tourquoise. But, I think I'm going to make it more subdued now that I've seen the bridesmaids dresses. I like that idea much better. It's more sophisticated, I think."

Thank God, I thought to myself.

After looking for bridesmaids dresses, I did not want to go with Krysta to look for bridal gowns. I think I'll plan to have a headache tomorrow so that I don't have to go.

We purchased our dresses and were finally set free. My mother and I were the first ones to leave.

"God, I thought that it would never end." I sighed as I buckled my seat belt.

"I know." She agreed. "It was painful just having to watch."

We both laughed, having a rare moment where we were on the same page for once. I loved those moments.

We went home and crashed from exhaustion. Neither of us enjoyed that much social interaction, especially at one time. I laid out on the couch and finally got to relax.

"You look like you've been through Hell and back." Chris said from the arm chair.

"I feel like it."

Shortly after the engagement, Chris moved in with us. He put his townhome up for sale so that we could use that money to put toward a new house. (Although, I didn't see why we had to sell our house. It had plenty of room and it was already furnished. I was still trying to talk them out of it.)

The house was quiet until the phone started ringing. My mom answered and soon handed it over to me.

"Analeigh, your father's on the phone." She called.

I grabbed the cordless phone on the endtable and picked up.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Analeigh." Frasier said cheerfully. "How are you?"

I then proceeded to tell him about my hellish crusade in the bridesmaids department.

"That sounds awful." He said with mock sympathy.

"It was." I said seriously.

We continued our routine chat until dinner was ready. He told me about work and how Niles and Daphne and the rest of the family was. I informed him on life in Boston and everyone at Cheers. We talked about the excitement we shared for his visit in a few weeks. Even though it was technically to work out a custody agreement, we planned to spend plenty of time together while he was in town.

"Analeigh," My mom peeked her head in. "Time to wrap it up."

"Okay," I said. "Well, I have to go. Dinner awaits."

"Okay," He laughed. "I have to get back, also. My lunch break is about over. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too." I said, taking a pause. I decided to go out of my comfort zone a little. "Talk to you later, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I've written and rewritten this chapter numerous times but every time I decide to go in a different direction with it. But, here it is, finally!

* * *

APOV

I pulled my coat around me tighter as Adam and I walked out of school.

"So, how are you enjoying Marbury so far?" I asked. "I haven't really seen you this week."

"It's okay. " He nodded. He laughed. "A lot different from my old school."

Seeing as I was grounded, Adam and I hadn't seen much of each other since New Year's. When we were around each other, we didn't talk about what happened. I don't think either of us were quite sure how we felt about it. Well, I knew I didn't.

When I look at Adam, I see a friend. I try to picture what it would be like if we were dating or whatever, and then I remember how it always turns out. A guy that I'm friends with starts to have feelings for me and I try to reciprocate those feelings, but then I start to freak and it doesn't work out. I didn't want to take a chance like that with Adam.

"So I heard that your dad's coming to town soon." He mentioned.

"Where'd you learn that?" I asked.

"Your mom was telling Sam." He said.

"What was she saying about it?" I asked. "Did he tell you?"

"I couldn't really tell." He shrugged.

"Huh." I nodded. "Anyway, yeah. He's coming to Boston to settle some custody stuff with my mom."

"Are you going to get to spend any time with him?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "We might go out to dinner or something."

We had made it to Cheers and I caught a cab home. When I walked in, I set my bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen for a snack.

"Analeigh," My mother called from upstairs. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mom!" I called back.

She came down the stairs, her hair released from the tight coil of her bun. Her curls springing about.

"How was school?" She asked, kissing my forehead.

"It was okay." I said.

"Rehearsal?"

"Good." I said.

"I'm very excited to see it." She smiled. "I told your father about it and he said that he's looking forward to it, also."

"Yeah, about that." I said. "I was talking to Adam after school and he said something about you talking to Sam about Frasier coming to town."

"How could he have known that?"

"He reads lips." I told her. "Or maybe Sam mentioned something, I don't know. But, what I'm trying to say is, is there something wrong with Frasier coming to Boston?"

"Of course there's nothing wrong with it." She shrugged. "It's a free country."

"Mom..." I sighed. "Come on. Something's bugging you."

"Okay, fine." She sat down at the breakfast table. "I'm not looking forward to having to share you with him. And this is going to be the first time that I have to do that."

"You never had that problem with Frederick." I mentioned.

"Well, I always had to split my time with Frederick with Frasier." She admitted. "But not with you. You've always been my little girl and now you're not just mine. I'm going to miss out on things with you while you're off visiting with him."

"Mom," I said, taking her hands. "I'll always be yours. We'll still spend loads of time together, you won't even realize you're missing anything. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled and embraced me. "I love you, Analeigh."

"I love you, too."

My phone buzzed and I went to check it. Well, this was awkward. "It's Frasier." I told her.

"Go talk to him." She rolled her eyes and smiled. I smiled back and went up to my room and dialed Frasier's cell.

"Hey," He answered. "How's everything going?"

"Good." I answered. "You?"

"Great!" He responded. "Actually, I wanted you to know something. I got some extra time off, so I'll be flying in early."

"How early?" I asked, nervously. "We weren't expecting you until next weekend."

"Well, it looks like I'll be able to come in this weekend instead!" He announced. "Isn't that great? I have so many things planned for us to do."

"Yeah, great." I said slowly, unsure of how great all of this really was. "Hey, I've gotta go help Mom with dinner. So, I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, okay." He said, obviously surprised at my sudden fleet. "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, buh-bye."

I hung up and sat on my bed. I ran my hands through my hair. This was terrible. As great as it was that I would get to spend more time with Frasier, I knew that it would just be a harder blow to my mom of the reality that I wasn't all hers anymore. So now I was going to have to balance between humoring my father who was making up for sixteen years of lost time and a mother who didn't want to let go of the sixteen years we had spent together. This was promising to be quite a fun weekend.


End file.
